1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to product packaging, and more particularly, to a wheel assembly for large format cartons, such as transportable mattress cartons or the like, and also to a transportable carton having a wheel assembly, as well as a method of constructing such a carton.
2. Description of Related Art
The retail sale of mattresses is a thriving business. When a customer purchases a mattress at a retail store, it can be difficult for the customer to transport the mattress home in their own vehicle due to the size and weight of the mattress. And, scheduling a delivery to a customer's home can be time consuming and costly, acting as an impediment to a sale. Recently, retail mattress stores have been selling mattresses to customers that are packaged in a cardboard box in a compressed and rolled state. These mattresses are relatively heavy and the boxes in which they are packaged are often difficult to move.
A carton designed for transporting a mattress in a compressed and rolled state is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,911 to Oh. This carton includes a pair of fixed-axis wheels that are individually fastened to a pair of rigid strip members, each of which is secured to a corner edge surface of a bottom portion of the carton. Because there are several individual component parts, this particular carton is relatively difficult to manufacture and assemble in a cost effective manner. It would be beneficial therefore, to design a transportable mattress carton with fewer component parts that can be easily manufactured and assembled in a cost effective manner.